


You Have A Hold Of My Mind

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no chance he feels the same way, if only he knew what the other was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have A Hold Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> These guys are so fuckin dense. My tumblr is sei-seragecko.tumblr.com if you wanna chitchat.

The stars from outside were the only light shining into the otherwise pitch black room. He rolled around, trying to get comfortable for hours. He even got up multiple times to get a drink, eat something, _anything_ to just be able to sleep. Aoba rolled over and grabbed his coil, the bright light causing his eyes to squint at the time, 1:48 a.m. He was lying if he said something hasn’t been bothering him, and blamed his lack of sleep on the taunting thoughts taking over his mind. The thoughts of his best friend have been becoming more frequent, and the more frequent they came the more lewd they became. Aoba had no idea when these feelings started, if he could even call them feelings. But every time Koujaku came near him, his heart now skipped a beat, which is something that has not started until recent.

Aoba ran over the situation in his head a million times, questioning his own sexuality as well as Koujaku’s. There was no way Koujaku wasn’t straight, he slept with a different woman every night and has spoken about his feelings toward women on multiple occasions. The comments of how cute they were never bothered Aoba, but now they hurt like a bitch. Aoba knew Koujaku didn’t play for that team and the thought they he may love Koujaku more than a friend was now painful in more ways than one. Hell, Koujaku was probably having sex with one of his clients right now, touching her, ramming into her, his strong arms wrapped around her and not him. His fingers rubbing soft circles into her skin, groaning at her reactions then thrusting in and out to hear more of those cute noises.

“Shit…” He buried his face into his pillow, trying to block out the thoughts of Koujaku with another woman. His groans growing louder, his body tensing as he came hard because of _her,_ not him. Aoba was practically bathing in self-pity, the thoughts not leaving his mind no matter how hard he squished his face into his pillow and tried to think of Granny, Ren, _anything_ to make it stop. The thought of his long fingers pressing against his cheek, moving the hair out of Aoba’s face and gently rubbing the blue tips in between his fingertips, not enough pressure to hurt but just enough to send shivers down Aoba’s spine.

“Mmn…” Aoba subconsciously did the action from his fantasy, rubbing his own fingers on his hair in place of Koujaku’s, his other hand moving up to squeeze lightly at his bare nipple. Before he knew it, his hand was sliding down his body and rubbed over a bulge in his pants.

“Fuck.”

* * *

 

Koujaku flipped the light switch to his apartment on, locking the door behind him with a sigh. Just another normal night, his client (What was her name again?) wanted to “pay” him extra, and of course he couldn’t say no. Although he really didn’t enjoy it, he acted like he did, and with years of faking it he even got his body to comply with the façade. He kicked off his shoes and slid off his kimono, walking over to his bed and laying back with a sigh. Why did he feel this way? Any man would kill to have all of these women fawning over them, but he felt unfulfilled. He didn’t want just another girl to fuck, he wanted _that_ person. He wanted the person whom he thought of constantly; at work, in the mornings, during sex… _especially_ during sex. While rubbing her thighs, kissing her neck, all he wished for was for it to be his.

That person was Aoba, the blue-haired beauty who had his attention ever since they were children. He always cared about him and yearned to protect him; the romantic feelings were new. Koujaku didn’t think Aoba liked guys, also his own embarrassment towards his feelings were enough for him to keep himself quiet. His thoughts ran wild as he scooted up on the bed, his back leaning against a propped up pillow. Being with women no longer satisfied him. He wanted to feel Aoba, be able to touch his long locks gently and leaving his love marks all over his pale neck. His body sprawled out under him, wriggling around in wanton as their lips roughly pressed against each other-

“Ngh…” He knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong to think about your best friend in such an erotic way, but once his hand slid down his body and rubbed against the hard arousal in his pants, he knew he was done for.

 

* * *

 

This was wrong, it was nasty, if Koujaku ever found out he would be so disgusted and never talk to him again. Well, that’s what the blue-haired man thought of while he slowly palmed himself over his sweatpants, pretending it was Koujaku’s hand.

_Hm, does it feel good, Aoba? It sure seems like it…_

Koujaku’s voice rang out in his mind, his hips reflexively thrusting up into his palm. He slid off his sweatpants, tossing them off the side of the bed and pulling his cock out from his boxers. The cool air of the room only made it feel better when his warm hand wrapped around it and slowly started moving up and down. Soft groans echoed throughout his bedroom as he imagined Koujaku’s body on top of his, slowly moving down and taking him into his mouth. He rubbed his thumb over his throbbing head, imagining it was Koujaku’s tongue.

_Mmn, you taste so good Aoba… Do you want more?_

“Y-Yes… Oh god-” He was completely lost in his mind, his moans growing louder as he slipped off his underwear. He wanted Koujaku inside of him, he wanted him so badly that he didn’t even think twice before grabbing lube out of the drawer next to his bed and drowning his fingers in it. He lightly prodded at his entrance before pressing one finger in teasingly slow.

“Ngh, Koujaku…”

* * *

 

The feeling of his own hand was better than any sex he has had in a long time, his thoughts of Aoba’s hand on his member and the dark blush that would brush across his cheeks when Koujaku groped his ass was enough to cause pre-come to form at his tip.

“Ah, mmn…” His lewd sounds from the back of his throat were the only sounds filling the room as he became completely lost in ecstacy.

_K-Koujaku, please… I want you._

“Aoba…” This was wrong. It was so wrong to think of your best friend in this way and the thought of what he was actually doing accord once he heard his own voice moan the younger man’s name. His hand didn’t stop moving though; he tightened his grip around his throbbing cock and moved up and down faster, pressing the pad of his thumb hard into his head.

“Ah! F-Fuck…” Now, he just wanted to come. He wanted to come so the guilt of his actions could just disappear.

* * *

 

“Ah-Ah, Koujaku!” His voice bounced off of the walls regardless of how hard he tried to muffle his voice into the pillow, his entire body trembling as he added another finger and thrust in deep and hard while jerking himself off hard and fast. He was confused; the thoughts of Koujaku being the one slamming into him instead of his own fingers were overwhelming. Tears brimmed at his eyes from both pleasure and guilt. He was so fucked up, what would Koujaku thought if he saw him?

“Fu- C-Close…” He groaned into his pillow, his fingers scissoring inside of himself and hitting his sensitive spot and pre-come slid down his shaft.

_Come, come for me, Aoba…._

“Ah-Hah! Kou- Hnn!” The encouraging words from his mind was enough to push him over the edge, his body tightening around his fingers as he came all over his stomach with a groan loud enough to wake up the neighborhood.

“Hah, hah… Shit…” He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a tissue, wiping the lube off of his fingers and the cum that rolled down his stomach. He threw the tissue away, laying down on his back and staring up at the dark ceiling. How could he do something like that? It was so wrong and it only made Aoba’s heart hurt more, tears rolling silently down his cheeks as his trembling hands moved up to wipe away at them.

“I’m sorry…”

* * *

 

His hand slicked up and down, pre-come drenching his cock and hand as he felt himself become closer with every movement. In the moment, his hand was Aoba. He grip tightening in order for his fantasy to become more realistic.

“Mnn…”

_It’s o-okay, Koujaku. Come inside, please…_

“G-God, Aoba!” He thrust his hips up into his grasp, his head lulling back as he went over the edge, the intense feeling of coming crashing over his trembling body. He arched his back as his come drenched his hand and stomach, his breathing slowly going back to normal as he reached over and grabbed a tissue to clean himself up. He couldn’t believe himself; he couldn’t believe that he just masturbated to thought of his best friend. Guilt filled his heart, overflowing his mind with questions of why and how he could do something like that. Aoba would hate him if he find out, he would be so repulsed by his actions that he would probably never talk to him again, he thought.

“Aoba… I’m so sorry.” His spoke to himself, trying to mentally make up for what he did. He hopes to whatever powers above that Aoba will never find out about this, but if he did, he wanted him to know that he was sorry he loved him as much as he did. Koujaku was sorry that Aoba will always mean the world to him even if Aoba moved on to love someone else. He rolled over on to his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, trying to block out the thoughts of the man that constantly had a hold of his mind.


End file.
